In recent years, image forming apparatuses such as copiers that charge for execution of a printing job have been prevalent. One example of a technique for selecting and setting a billing destination in such an image forming apparatus is disclosed in Patent literature 1. In this technique, a setting of a billing destination is performed after a user logs in and selects the billing destination via a GUI (Graphic User Interface) displayed on an operation panel.
Such a technique enables a user to select and set a billing destination to which a fee for a printing job is charged.    [Patent Literature 1]    Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-40809